Drunk
by pattilupwned
Summary: Callie and Arizona go out to Joe's together for a girl's night.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Reviews are welcome and appreciated!**

Callie reached under the bed and pulled out a pair of black stiletto heels. She grimaced before sliding them on, then walked toward the full length mirror that was situated in their room. The Latina analyzed her reflection, smoothing out the fabric of the new little black dress she had purchased, which was specifically made for expecting mothers. The material was tight and flattering around her chest and thighs while loose around her expanding stomach. Callie had just recently "popped", so her stomach was only slightly bigger than usual, but at $200+, she wanted to get several months of use out of the formal wear. She scrunched her face up as she continued to run her hands across her stomach, trying to flatten the fabric that was bunched up around it.

Arizona tiptoed behind Callie and wrapped her arms lovingly around her, pushing her body close against her girlfriend's back. She kissed the brunette softly and met her gaze in the mirror. "Hi you," Arizona said, smiling. "Ready to go?"

Callie groaned, tilting her head against the blonde's cheek. She sighed. "I look horrible," the Latina complained, playing with the fabric around her hips.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "You look beautiful, Calliope. Stunning. Breathtaking." The blonde ran her hands over Callie's stomach and then snaked her fingernails slightly against the brunette's thighs. "And sexy. Very sexy."

Callie swiftly moved out of her girlfriend's grasp and turned to face her, pouting. "I do not look sexy. I look fat. I feel bloated. My ankles are swollen. These heels _suck_!" Callie stomped toward the bed and sat on the edge. She leaned down and rubbed her ankles, groaning.

Arizona moved forward and stood in front of Callie, running her fingers through soft, brunette waves. The blonde leaned down slightly and kissed her girlfriend's forehead gently. "You _do_ look sexy, you do _not_ look fat, and I'm sorry your ankles are bothering you. Wear flats?" Arizona suggested, smiling.

Callie was not amused. She grumbled as she grabbed her purse from the top of the dresser, then returned to the mirror, fixing her hair. "I'm not wearing flats," the brunette barked. "Let's just go."

Arizona sighed before picking up her own purse and following Callie into the living room. She flicked the lights off, leaving only a slight shimmer from the one lamp they always kept on in the kitchen. Her heels clicked on the tiling as moved toward the fridge to grab a water bottle, a habit Callie didn't always understand but never argued with.

Callie smiled as she saw Arizona's behind sticking out, her head deep in the refrigerator, searching. It was then that she realized how beautiful the blonde looked tonight. She was in a deep blue cocktail dress and matching heels, her wavy locks styled in tight curls for the evening. When Arizona turned, Callie noticed the slight smidge of pink lipgloss spread across her girlfriend's lips, as well as the dark eyeliner and smoky mascara that brought out her beautiful crystal eyes even more than usual. The brunette stepped forward and flashed a soft smile, resting her hands around Arizona's waist and pulling her forward slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be short, I'm just…"

"A hormone casserole?" the blonde teased, kissing Callie's nose. "Yes, I know. Its ok, Calliope. I just figured it would be nice to get out of the house and have a girls' night. Teddy is gonna meet us there, Bailey said she might show up later."

Callie distractedly snaked her hand beneath Arizona's short cocktail dress, her fingernails drawing little circles on the side of her girlfriend's toned thighs. The brunette inched her lips closer to her girlfriend's until they barely brushed against one another. Callie smiled as she watched Arizona's eyes flutter shut, leaning in for a kiss. "Ready to go?" she breathed across the blonde's lips, grinning. The Latina walked back to the apartment door and flashed a bright smile at her girlfriend.

Arizona opened her eyes and scrunched her nose. "Tease," she hissed, meeting Callie at the door. "I'll remember that later."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Reviews are welcome and appreciated. They motivate me so…yeah! Do it!**

Callie and Arizona walked into Joe's around 7pm and were immediately greeted by Teddy, who had already claimed a booth on the side of the bar. "Hey!" she called, waving the two over. The pair shuffled over to the table and Arizona smiled warmly at her good friend. "Hey!" the blonde exclaimed. She let Callie slide into the booth first before moving next to the brunette.

"Nice to see you guys out and about! I was afraid you had created a Batcave at home and weren't ever going to come out," Teddy teased, taking a sip of the drink that she had already ordered.

Arizona turned to smile lovingly at Callie before returning her gaze to Teddy. "Callie's been feeling a little down and out," the blonde explained, resting her hand on the brunette's thigh beneath the booth and stroking lovingly.

"Yeah, blame the pregnant lady," Callie grumbled, reaching forward and grabbing a handful of peanuts from the container in the center of the table. Hazel eyes wandered in boredom as Arizona and Teddy began their girlish chatter. Callie scanned the dance floor and laughed as she saw a very drunk blonde grinding against her, who she assumed to be, boyfriend to the tune of the music playing. Their bodies were barely an inch apart and the boy began whispering in the girl's ear, eliciting high pitched giggle from the blonde. Just then, Callie got an idea. A wonderfully, awful idea.

"What do you think?" Arizona asked, interrupting Callie's thought process.

The Latina returned her gaze to her girlfriend, a very wide smile spread across her lips. She reached out and tucked a few strands of loose hair behind Arizona's ear, brushing her fingertips ever so softly on smooth skin.

"You weren't even listening," the blonde pouted.

Just as Callie opened her mouth to reply, a server came up to their table. "What can I getcha?" the waiter asked.

"I'll just have another one of these," Teddy replied, holding up her almost empty glass.

"I'll have…a soda," Callie grumbled.

"Can I get a Smirnoff Ice?" Arizona asked.

"Raspberry, Citrus, Pineapple…" the waiter listed.

"Raspberry!" Arizona flashed a smile at the server before turning to Callie.

Moments later, the waiter returned with the drinks. The brunette sipped slowly on her Coke while listening intently to the chatter between Teddy and Arizona. Sure, they included her, but it was funny to just listen to them squeal and banter about hospital gossip and the like. Callie, on the other hand, was much more focused on the task at hand. "I'll be right back," the Latina explained, barely eliciting a response from the two women who were now deep in conversation about how "hardcore" PEDs was. She shuffled out of the booth and walked toward the bar, situating herself on one of the stools and flashing a toothy smile at the bartender. "Can I get another Coke and a mojito?" Callie gestured toward their table.

The bartender quickly complied, handing both drinks over. The brunette slowly maneuvered off the bar stool with both drinks in her hand and walked back over to her girlfriend, her heels clicking rhythmically to the sound of the music playing overhead. She playfully bit on her straw while handing the new drink over to Arizona. "For the hot blonde," Callie purred.

Arizona flashed a dimpled smile at the Latina. "Thanks Calliope," she replied, leaning over and giving her a soft kiss. The blonde took the thin red straw between her lips and sucked delicately. She smiled once again when she caught Callie staring at her. "What?" she asked, laughing. "Is there something on my face?" She cocked her head to the side, her blonde curls bouncing.

"Oh yes, right here," Callie grinned, moving Arizona's drink away from her face and planting a soft kiss on her lips. The brunette could taste the sweet sugar that lined the cup on her girlfriend's tongue.

"Hey now, remember I _am_ here," Teddy called, interrupting Callie as grazed the blonde's lower lip seductively with her teeth.

"Get a room," a different voice commented, causing Callie and Arizona to turn. There stood Cristina, Meredith and Bailey; Meredith was smiling coyly at the pair, Cristina was rolling her eyes, and Bailey feigned ignorance, looking away and pretending to analyze the very drunk couple Callie had spotted earlier on the dance floor.

"I just got out of an 8 hour surgery. I need a drink," Cristina moaned, sliding into the booth next to Teddy. Meredith climbed in next to her while Bailey sat to the right of Callie. "Up for a few rounds of shots?" Cristina asked, eyeing everyone besides Callie, who scrunched up her face and pouted. She already missed alcohol- alcohol made everything more _fun_.

The first round came quickly, and on the count of three all the girls raised their glasses and drank. By the second, the group was laughing about the new set of interns that had just recently entered Seattle Grace, and each doctor had their own horror story to tell about the new "students". By the third round, Arizona was laughing wildly at every little comment in her drunken state. And by the fourth round, the blonde had clearly lost all intention of "girl's night" and locked her focus on Callie.

Arizona's foot began running up and down the side of Callie's shin, teasing. The blonde turned and winked at her girlfriend. The Latina opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Arizona's spontaneous squeals of excitement. "I _love _this song," she exclaimed as stood up. "Dance with me!" It was more of a demand than a request. The blonde stumbled over Callie and Bailey and rushed to the dance floor, swaying her hips as she did so.

"Go get her," Teddy laughed, motioning toward the dance floor.

Smiling, Callie left the booth and shuffled over toward her girlfriend. She felt Arizona snake her hands behind her and pull her close.

The blonde rested her hands on each side of the brunette's curvaceous body. They began to sway their hips back and forth together to the slow beat of the music. Arizona tucked her lips close to Callie's ear. _"I lose all control when you grab a hold and you do your trick; I love it when you lick,_" the blonde purred.

Callie bit her lip in frustration, trying to stifle the moan that was bubbling in her throat. Instead, she egged Arizona on by grinding herself hard against her girlfriend's hips.

"_I'll put my heels on for you baby, the ones that wrap all around my leg,_" the blonde continued. She ran her fingertips over the side of Callie's thigh, teasing. _"Your every touch excites me and dammit I ain't too proud to beg."_ Arizona turned the Latina around so she was facing her, then returned her hands to their place on Callie's hips.

Callie wrapped one arm around the blonde's neck, pulling their bodies close, before snaking her right hand down the front of Arizona's body, letting her fingertips wander down the girl's collarbone, then chest, and finally stomach. She let her hands wander lower until she was tugging at the bottom of the blonde's cocktail dress. Callie moved her hand beneath the dress and teased the soft flesh of the top of Arizona's thigh. She inched her lips closer to her girlfriend's, brushing them slightly against each other, before continuing the song where Arizona had left off. _"And even when you're not around me, the tingling just won't go away. Don't make my body wait no longer, because the pussycat's ready to play." _Callie eyed Arizona before turning back around and grinding herself once again against her girlfriend's front.

The two women continued dancing to the music, their bodies pressed against one another. They swayed their hips back and forth rhythmically. Arizona switched Callie back around so she was facing her, her crystal blue eyes on her like an animal in heat. Her hands wandered all over the brunette's body as the song continued, caressing her as much as she could in public.

Callie rolled her head back in laughter as she caught Arizona's sparkling eyes on her very full chest. Her dress was cut just low enough to tease, and the brunette arched her back, pushing her breasts up slightly. Since she had become pregnant, it seemed as if her girlfriend couldn't keep her eyes- or hands- off them. "Enjoying the view?" Callie teased, reaching out a finger and tickling beneath the blonde's chin before pulling Arizona's face up gently so their eyes met.

"Uh huh," Arizona replied, grinning widely. Her bright smile and perfect dimples caused Callie's stomach to flip. The blonde twirled her girlfriend around so they were back to front once again. Arizona tucked her lips close against Callie's ear, whispering as her favorite part of the song began to play overhead. _"It feels so good I'm going crazy, my eyes roll back inside my head. Explore my inner warmths of pleasure, and hold on tight…"_ The blonde nipped at the side of Callie's neck, immediately eliciting a moan from the brunette's mouth. "_I love it when you lick._"

The Latina quickly moved out of her girlfriend's grasp and grabbed her hand, spinning her around until Arizona's behind was pressed against her hips. Callie brushed bouncy curls away from Arizona's neck, giving her easy access to the smooth skin. "Remember that thing you said earlier? About _me_ being a tease?" the brunette asked, placing a feather light kiss on the side of her lover's neck. The girls swayed together for a few more moments to the tune of the music, savoring the feel of their warm bodies against one another. "You wanna get out of here?" Callie finally asked.

Arizona pushed her body hard into Callie's hips, grinding. "I thought you'd never ask," she purred, beginning to pull away from her girlfriend's grasp.

Callie pulled Arizona tight against her body once again, snaking her lips against the blonde's ear. "Good," she whispered. "Because…what was it you were singing earlier? Oh yeah, that you _love it when I lick_?" Callie pinched her girlfriend's ass before releasing her from her grasp. "I'll go get your purse," she purred, walking back over to the table to collect their things.

Bailey, Teddy, Cristina and Meredith all smiled as Callie returned to the table. Bailey held out the girls' purses, shaking her head as she did so. "How did you know we were leaving?" Callie asked, resting one hand on her hip.

Cristina laughed. "Because we have eyes?"

"We were watching you two…_dance_," Meredith giggled, waving her hand toward Arizona.

Callie blushed before grabbing their belongings. She wished the girls a good night before returning to her girlfriend, who had taken to swaying her hips wildly to the new song that was playing overhead. The Latina laughed. "Are you ready to go, or would you like me to leave you alone for a few moments with the dance floor?" Callie held out Arizona's purse toward her, smiling.

"Let's go," Arizona replied, taking the brunette's hand in hers and squeezing slightly.


End file.
